Office Hours
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: Drabbles during their office hours. Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby. dedicated to left my heart in Paris and PolkadottedAngels
1. Chapter 1

Rule One

One word can change everything. Tiva and Jibbs.

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine.

* * *

><p>A Very Special Anthony DiNozzo was admiring himself in front of the mirror when a hand painfully collided with the backside of his skull.<p>

"Ow!" He cried but he received a glare from his boss. "I didn't do anything wrong, Boss."

The older man sat on his chair and glared again from the distance. "For breaking rule one." He clearly stated without looking up from the younger man. He continued doing his paperwork.

Tony grew pale and failed to speak at first. His lips parted then closed then parted again. Gibbs could feel his senior agent's eyes piercing through him. "Speak."

"I… um… whatever you heard that wasn't true boss." He gulped and tightened his gripped on the mirror that he was holding. He was already getting ready to face the wrath of Gibbs. He knew his boss knows that he was lying.

"I saw what you did, DiNozzo!" he flashed his anger towards the younger man.

Tony felt like his blood was drained. His boss just saw him and Ziva doing it but they were very careful in the supply closet few hours ago. He didn't know how Gibbs will kill him. Is he going to shoot him with the sniper rifle, suffocate him to death, strangle him, beat him or torture him? There are so many options. He wasn't sure exactly how will Gibbs punish him after what he saw.

"Did you really…" his voice faltered and grew hoarse. His throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"Everyone knows."

His eyes grew wider and his heart was jumping in and out of his body. He was now chasing his breath. He felt he needed to explain to his boss about their actions.

"It was one time only boss." He received a glare. "Ok, maybe more than once and I will not say how many times but we will not do it again. We.."

"The hell you wouldn't!"

"We didn't know you were there!"

"Everybody's there!" he bellowed.

"You're bluffing! Wait, are you angry that we used your and Jenny's – erm – hideout? " by the look on his boss' face he knew he was talking about something far from what he was thinking. He was kind of relieved that his boss didn't know about the supply closet but he was also terrified that he just mentioned that he knew what his boss and boss' boss was doing in there yesterday.

"Rule number one." He gritted his teeth and smacked the head of his agent.

"Never screw your partner." He answered quickly but he received another head slap. It was more excruciating this time.

"Never screw _over_ your partner DiNozzo!" He shouted from the stairs. He knew who altered his rules. DiNozzo might've heard her mistakenly stated that rule yesterday. "Don't do a background check on Ziva again!" He warned him from the catwalk then quickly disappeared from her door to tell her what had happened and that their actions yesterday was discovered.

He groaned because of the headache and his frustration. He was only doing a background check to find out if it's a good idea to take Ziva in a zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught

What did Tony do to deserve a punishment from Gibbs?

Disclaimer: NCIS is still not mine.

* * *

><p>"What is he doing?" a very shaky voice from Timothy McGee broke the silence in the bullpen.<p>

Ziva and Abby had been watching Tony ran up and down from the stairs for more than half an hour. And by the look on their face, they were enjoying the view. Tony was dressed in his sweatpants and white shirt. He was perspiring and his shirt fitted his chest perfectly.

"Hey…" he tried to gain their attention.

"He's running." Abby cared to answer but her eyes didn't left the stairs and Ziva only mumbled in agreement.

"I know that but why is he doing that?" he raised his eyebrows and stood in front of the girls.

Ziva shoved him aside. "It's Friday morning." She exaggeratingly said as if it was too obvious.

"So?"

Abby groaned. "McGee it's what he does every Friday morning for the past three months."

"Four." She corrected the Goth.

"I'm in the cyber space unit every Friday mornings. Why is he there?"

A voice came out from their back. "It's a need to know, Agent McGee and you don't need to know." Jenny came out of the elevator.

"Do you have something to do with this, Jenny?" her friend asked. Apparently, Ziva and Abby didn't know why Tony was doing this for the past four months.

"I prefer you know nothing about it." She smiled and walked away. She walked her way up to the stairs. Ziva noticed that Tony kept his eyes on the ground when Jenny walked passed him. She narrowed her eyes and her brain tells her that _her friend _definitely has something to do about this.

* * *

><p>"Jenny?" She twirled around to face her friend in front of her desk when she heard her name. She relaxed for a bit because Ziva called her Jenny meaning she was here as a friend and not as her agent.<p>

"Something's bothering you, Ziva." It's more of a statement than a question. She knew her friend to well.

"Why is Gibbs punishing Tony?" Ziva earned a lifted brow from her friend. "And I know you have something to do with it."

She didn't want to lie in front of her friend since she doesn't have so many friends nowadays. She knew Ziva has feelings for the young agent and she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of something Tony did. Well, something that they did. She was also embarrassed to tell her the truth.

"Jenny, please tell me you didn't." Her friend seemed to know what she was thinking. She bit her lip. "You did!" Her friend was shocked and her eyes widened.

"No! He was comforting me!" she rose from her chair and her hands landed on her desk. "then Gibbs barged in." She earned a glare from her friend. "It was just a hug..."she whined and now for a more embarrassing truth. "I just missed _Jethro... _and Tony was there..." a hint of sadness was heard when she said his name.

The Israeli didn't take the situation easily. "Then why is Gibbs so angry about it to make Tony do that every Friday?"

"He will only do that for half a year."

"And?"

"Ok. Maybe it looked like there's more than that."

"Like?"

"I can't tell you _ exactly_ how he comforted me!"

"But Jenny –"

A very pale and out of breath McGee barged in and he was chasing his breathe."Can I hide here?" he received a glare from the two. "Please..." He gulped. "Gibbs saw me kissing Abby."


End file.
